Tнє ωαу ωє ωєяє вєfσяє
by A Lonely Rainbow Girl
Summary: /ΔU/ Before, Kaneki was human. Before, all he had to worry about was his next meal and how he was going to survive the CCG. Before, he could tolerate life. Before, there was just humans and ghouls. Now, everything went to hell and he can't even die... "Humanity searches for immortality. Is your species ready to achieve it when it will cause them lose what makes them human?"
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! It's finally posted! So happy~!**

* * *

One month. One month since the CCG attacked, and the War for the Wards started. One month since the virus was released. One month since he killed everyone.

Kaneki Ken gazed softly down at the graves he had dug not too long ago. In his hand he held two masks; a pink rabbit, and a yellow bird. One of the graves was smaller than the other, and he placed the bird mask next to the headstone, a soft smile on his face.

"Loser," He whispered, and chuckled softly, remembering the annoying bird that Hinami had loved so much.

 _Hinami…_

Kaneki clenched his fists and grit his teeth, fighting the urge to fall to his knees and cry. Taking a deep breath, he moved to the next headstone, holding the bunny mask like it was more precious than anyone would ever understand.

 _"Bakaneki!" Touka yelled, hitting over the head and causing him to drop the book he had been holding. "Ow! What was that for?!" He had exclaimed, turning to face her. Touka had merely scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "I can't believe you didn't catch that! If you want to survive, you have to catch my arm before I hit you." She then flashed a deadly smile and added, "Got it?"_

 _Then, Kaneki had merely nodded, rubbing his sore head and bracing himself for another hit. "Hai…" He mumbled, and left the cafe room to find some ice._

 _Behind him, Touka whispered, "What an idiot." She shook her head and got to work behind the counter, but Kaneki had been surprised to find the faintest traces of a smile on her lips._

Kaneki fell to his knees, unable to keep his sorrow suppressed any longer. "Touka… Hinami…" He sobbed, holding the rabbit mask in his hands tenderly. "I'm sorry…"

 _Running. Jumping, climbing, racing. Running. 'I have to get there,' He had thought and pushed himself to go even faster, dodging around the large, humanoid creatures that ran after the CCG officers who screamed as they were swallowed. 'I have to get there in time!' He thought again, and ran even faster, his form a mere blur to anyone else._

 _Then he was standing in front of it; Anteiku. He broke through the door and to his horror, saw Touka, Kimi and Hinami circled around Nishiki, who was on his knees and screaming in pain. Hinami looked up and with bright emerald eyes, exclaimed, "Onii-san!" Touka followed her gaze, and her eyes hardened as her eyes locked onto his battle weary form._

 _"Get away from him!" He roared, and surprised, Touka and Hinami jumped back, while Kimi looked uncertain._

 _"KIMI!" Kaneki roared, but it was too late. The flesh that had bound Nishiki split in two, revealing a monstrous creature that easily broke through the ceiling and shared Nishiki's face. But Kaneki knew it wasn't Nishiki._

 _The creature let out a large puff of steam from its deformed maw, and looked down at Kimi, who had backed up in terror. The creature reached its arm down and picked her up, it's mouth opening slowly, and Kimi's eyes grew wide. "No… no… please no!" She screamed, and her words shook Kaneki out of his stupor. Unleashing his Kagune, he charged the creature and cut its arm off, releasing Kimi, who ran towards Touka and Hinami._

 _"Nishiki!" The human cried, and reached a hand out for her beloved, but Touka pulled her back. "That isn't Nishiki-kun anymore," She breathed, staring up at the gigantic creature in awe and horror._

 _Kimi broke down into sobs, and Hinami tried to comfort her, closing her eyes to cover her kakugan, which had emerged from everything that had happened._

 _Swiftly, Kaneki aimed his kagune at the creature and jumped up into the air, which wasn't a very high altitude, but as he rose, his kagune extended and sank into the creature's chest, and he quickly clambered up, dodging its hands and futile efforts to shake him off._

 _Easily, he cut off its head, and jumped to the ground nimbly, watching as it fell. Steam poured from it's wounds, and Kaneki gritted his teeth when he saw that its neck was already reforming. Turning back towards the others, he slipped off his mask and jumped back from the creature._

 _"These things were made by the CCG," He explained quickly, scrounging his mind for the limited information Shinohara had gasped out before the Kakuja Quinque had consumed him. "They've been cooking up a virus to expose all the Ghouls so that they could kill them effectively."_

 _"So how did… this happen?" Touka asked, gesturing to what had once been Nishiki._

 _Kaneki shrugged. "Either they never tested it, or it was something they released on accident. But I doubt that, with all of their leader's boasting."_

 _Touka let out a hiss of frustration. "Damn doves," She hissed. Hinami looked at the thing and gently poked what was left of its evaporating arm._

 _Kimi was grief-stricken, but Kaneki watched as her fear and horror was blocked, and she shakily tore her eyes away from what Nishiki had become. "If… if this happened to Nishiki, then what…" She swallowed hard, and turned to face the other Ghouls. "What about the three of you?"_

 _Touka stiffened, and Hinami jumped back from the body, glancing at Kaneki and Touka, waiting for the answer to be given._

 _Kaneki let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. "All of us have been infected already. Every Ghoul has. It just depends on how long it takes to set in and bring effects. It could take years or seconds."_

 _Touka's eyes grew wider with each word, and tears came to Hinami's eyes. "No! This can't be happening! Nee-chan, please…" The chimera ghoul turned to Touka, her emerald eyes searching for any sign, any type of proof that what Kaneki had said wasn't true. That it couldn't be true._

 _But the Ukaku ghoul only gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, hissing out a strained, "Why this?"_

 _Kaneki made no move to comfort them. Instead, he pulled his mask over his face and handed a simple bandanna to Kimi. "We need to go. Now," He said authoritatively. "Grab your masks and let's get out of here. After that, we can find a safe place and you can ask me all you want."_

 _Touka's eye twitched, but she went behind the counter anyways and grabbed her rabbit mask and Hinami's yellow parakeet one. Quickly, she activated her kagune and placed the mask over her face, handing the bird one to Hinami, who slipped it over her head. Kimi tied the bandanna over her face, covering everything up to the bridge of her nose, and without warning, Kaneki picked her up bridal style and charged out of Anteiku, Touka and Hinami following close behind._

 _Outside was chaos. Creatures roamed everywhere, ranging from small sizes to large and… Titanous ones._

 _'Titans,' Kaneki mused as he ran along the road and away from the creatures. 'That seems like a good name for them.'_

 _Hinami screamed as one of the things jumped out of nowhere, with the No-Longer-Nishiki thing lumbering slowly behind it. Kaneki cursed and unleashed his kagune, but Touka beat him to it. With a roar, she flung herself into the air and crystallized her kagune, sending the shards flying towards the two things._

 _As luck would have it, she hit the one who looked disturbingly like Banjo in the eyes, blinding it. As it roared and took a step back, clutching at its eyes in pain, Touka quickly grabbed Hinami and ran towards Kaneki, who was fully prepared to help them fight. As Hinami hid behind Kaneki, trembling as she shook off the shock that she was almost eaten, Touka landed by Kaneki and de-crystallized her kagune, spitting a blob of blood out of her mouth._

 _"These things are tough," She said, eyeing the creatures and waiting for them to attack again. "They regenerate pretty fast."_

 _Kaneki snorted. "So do I, and I only made S-class on the CCG's list." Touka shot him a look that would've killed a lesser man, but the half-ghoul wasn't fazed in the slightest._

 _"Come on, we need to go," He said as more steam rose in the distance, and creatures stood, their faces malformed and opening, hands reaching for the humans they so desperately wanted to devour._

 _Hinami nodded and shot after Kaneki, and Touka just sighed and reluctantly followed, her kakugan peeled for any sign of the creatures._

Kaneki stood to his feet, the rabbit mask resting on the headstone. A few small flecks of blood still remained on it, but he made no gesture to remove them. The blood was her blood, and Kaneki would give anything to see her annoyed indigo eyes again. To feel her hit his head, call him Bakaneki, tease him…

He missed those days, when it was them fighting to survive, but still living any how. But it all went to hell sooner than he'd wanted.

 _"Kaneki…" Touka gasped as she curled inwards. "I- I think I'm changing…"_

 _Kaneki had stared at her in horror, and Hinami wept, not wanting to lose her Nee-chan. Kimi acted with indifference, her usually vibrant eyes dead to the world._

 _"Kaneki…" Touka had gasped out. "Kill me… before I… change into one of… those… things…"_

 _And with his bangs covering his eyes, six blood red tentacles extended from his lower back, and were swiftly brought down on Touka's exposed neck. Her face in a smile._

Kaneki let out a scream of rage, tearing at his hair as the memories poured through him, clouding everything else out and forcing him to relive it again… and again… and again…

 _It was just a few days later. Kaneki didn't know what to do. Touka was dead. Dead. He killed Touka. He killed her._

 _Hinami hadn't said a word since Touka had died, instead sitting across from Kimi and thinking, staring at the cinderblocks of the basement that had become their home._

 _"Onii-san," Hinami whispered in a hoarse voice. Kaneki turned to face her, and his eyes widened in horror as one of her kagune was raised to her head, drawing small droplets of blood. "I'm going to see Nee-chan, okay?"_

 _Blood fell on the ground again, and her face was set in an eternal smile._

Tears fell. Blood was shed. Insanity spread.

 _He killed Kimi not too long after. She made no move against it, smiling as he brought his kagune down onto heart. He had heard her whisper, "I see you, Nishiki," and tears fell once more as the blood rained down._

A lie. That was all his life had been. A total and utter lie.

They were dead. He killed them.

Dead. Dead dead dead **HE KILLED THEM** CHEW CHEW CHEW GASP BLOOD SWALLOW SWALLOW RIP DIG SCREAM FIGHT PIN-DOWN SNAP BREAK CLAW TAKE CHEWCHEWCHEWCHEW-

...and then he ate them.

 _Kaneki stood over their bodies, his eyes hard and glazed over, moving robotically. As he looked down at their dead forms, his mouth opened and a voice that didn't sound like his own said, "I better bury them now."_

 _And bury them he did._

Kaneki stared down at his hands, which were missing fingers and dripping blood down onto the soft, dry dirt. The thick taste of blood was in his mouth, and it took him a few moments to realize he had started to eat himself. Idly, he turned his head from side to side, looking around the area before thinking of the last time he ate.

 _'Oh right,'_ He thought numbly as he stood to his feet and started to leave the makeshift grave yard. _'I ate Kimi three weeks ago. No wonder I'm so hungry.'_

When he was a good several yards away, wind blew at his back, and he turned around, eyes widening at what he saw.

Silhouettes of them. Touka and Hinami were smiling, an unearthly sheen to them, their skin slightly see-through. Tears came to Kaneki's eyes. They looked so happy, so… so free.

Touka gave him a smile and extended her hand. "We'll be waiting," She whispered, and Hinami nodded. "Ah! See you, Oni-san!"

They turned around, and walked away, their bodies fading into the wind.

Tears fell from Kaneki's face as he watched them go. He wanted to go with them, to follow them into that happy place. He _needed_ to. HAD TO.

He missed them, and the life he lived no longer had any purpose without them.

"See you," He whispered, and closed his eyes as he brought his kagune up towards his neck -

And nothing else was there.

* * *

Kaneki's eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet, his kakugan already activated, prepared for the fight his instincts told him would come.

"Oi, Kaneki, cut that out," Fenikkusu grumbled. "I'm the one on watch, not you."

Kaneki mentally berated himself and nodded, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary in the clearing. He groaned when light shone through the trees. By his estimations, it was only 2 am. What luck.

"Yeah, sorry Fenikkusu. My bad." Kaneki apologized.

The Ukaku ghoul rolled her eyes and sighed, shifting her weight on the tree limb she was stationed in and glanced down at him. "Brain still telling ya the CCG are on our tails, huh?" She whispered.

Kaneki nodded, his bangs over shadowing his face. "Yeah… that and bad dreams."

Fenikkusu shuddered. "Don't wanna know, so don't tell me."

Kaneki chuckled at her and settled down to watch the sunrise. No point in going back to sleep.

As the orange and red hues poked through the trees, a small smile squeezed its way onto Kaneki's face.

 _'It's been close to 100 years since they died,'_ He thought. _'100 years since I left Japan with a group of Half-Ghouls.'_ He turned his head towards the others, all sleeping in a jumbled mess next to each other. Senshi was snoring loudly, and Kamouri was silent and stiff. Hanemesu was cuddled close to Omo, who had a black bandanna covering his face.

He sighed, his breath leaving a small cloud of steam in the air.

 _'100 years since I figured out I couldn't die.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes. It took THIS long to update. Sorry. Kinda lost all the chapter's I'd written..._

* * *

"Alright guys, let's go!" Fenikkusu yelled, and jumped down from the tree, narrowly missing Senshi.

The others groaned and forced themselves up, but Senshi remained asleep. With an evil grin, the Ukaku type formed her kagune and crystallized it. Kaneki rolled her eyes at her, already knowing what she was going to do. Hanemesu silently grabbed Omo and led him away, while Kamouri started muttering something about having a camera.

"Oh Senshi~!" Fenikkusu said in a sing song voice. "Wake up~!"

"No…" Senshi groaned, putting his hands over his ears.

Fenikkusu eyed Kaneki, and the half-ghoul only rolled his eyes and nodded. The Ukaku grinned and added, "You'll regret that."

Immediately, Senshi bolted upright and struggled to get away from the Ukaku type, but Fenikkusu had already sent a barrage of crystals towards Senshi, who tried as hard as he could not to get impaled. The others laughed at the spectacle, and when Fenikkusu was done, Senshi pulled a few of the crystals out of himself and ignored the steam that rose from his healing wounds.

"What the hell, Finn?!" He exclaimed, using her popular nickname.

Finn laughed at the violet haired boy, grinning from ear to ear. She leaned down, her orange hair falling around her and gleaming in the sunlight as she poked his nose good-naturedly and said, "I think it's funny. Besides, the six of us have to stay on our toes!"

Senshi rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away, shifting his weight to try and stand. "Yeah yeah, I get it," He grumbled.

Finn laughed and walked back towards the tree, clambering up it expertly and hiding her form in the leaves. "Don't get any ideas, you peepers!" She called down below as a ragged pair of girl's underclothes fell from the branches.

Senshi turned around, as did Omo and Kaneki as more articles of clothing fell from the tree. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaneki watched Hanemesu move from her spot next to Omo and started to pick up all of Finn's clothes.

Kamouri clutched a small bundle of clothes in her hands and eyed the boys with a deadly glare. "You done yet, Finn?" She called up into the tree.

"Hai!" Finn answered, and jumped down the branches nimbly, landing on the ground like a cat. She was wearing her usual old orange pull over, and the bottom was cut off to expose her stomach and various tattoos. Her legs were covered simple jeans that had been cut up to her shins and full of holes. She was barefoot as always, and had just finished pulling her hair back into a messy braid.

"Ah, that's better!" She grinned, and eyed Omo and Senshi. "You guys wanna spar while Hane and Kamouri get dressed?"

"Sure," Omo shrugged and unleashed his bikaku kagune. Senshi sighed and eyed Kaneki. "Oi, you wanna fight too Kaneki?"

A nod was all the violet haired boy got as the rinkaku type walked over to them. He had already changed, wearing a simple tattered black shirt and jeans. Around his neck was an evergreen cloak he had found on the corpse of a human some years ago, and decided to keep it.

Swiftly, he slid his cloak off and let it drape to the ground before his kakugan formed, and he flashed out of sight.

Senshi went pale and formed his dual kagune, a bikaku and rinkaku combination. Omo deadpanned at him. "You just had to invite Eyepatch, didn't you?"

Kaneki came into view in front of Omo, who readied his kagune and brought himself into a defensive position. Quickly, he charged Kaneki, who eyed him with a bored look on his face and merely sent his rinkaku towards the bikaku wielder, who sighed as he was effortlessly impaled in the stomach.

As Kaneki let Omo go and focused on Senshi, Finn winced at Omo's wound, which was already healing. "Oooh. That had to hurt," She muttered. Kamouri nodded, and Hane had already moved next to the bikaku, helping him up and limping over to the oak tree.

Meanwhile, Kaneki and Senshi were in a pretty top notch battle. With Senshi's combined rinkaku and bikaku kagune, it was becoming hard for Kaneki to find an opening. Growling in frustration, he ceased his efforts as his four tentacles waved protectively around him. With a savage grin towards Senshi, who went pale and shot backwards to avoid whatever the fabled Eyepatch was planning, Kaneki smirked as the chimera fell right for his trap.

Two more tentacles erupted from Kaneki's back, and as the six kagune waved dangerously, Senshi sighed as he realized he was done for.

"I'm going down with a fight," He warned the rinkaku. Kaneki nodded, and they both ducked back into their stances and charged, whirling faster than one would believe possible.

Finn turned to Kamouri. "How much do you bet that Kaneki is gonna win this?"

Kamouri blinked and turned her attention back to the fight, then sighed as she remembered Kaneki was feared by the CCG way back when. "Meh… It's already proven he's gonna win," She said with a small smirk as Finn deflated, her face fixed in a pout. "Darn… I really needed that new bra…"

Kamouri's face went instantly red, spluttering as she moved away from Finn, who burst out laughing.

Hane remained stoic, but the tiniest hint of a smile formed on her face. Omo noticed this, but said nothing, choosing to chuckle along with Finn as the last of his wound regenerated.

As this exchange was occurring, Kaneki tuned them out, deciding to focus on the battle more than to hear about Finn's antics.

Kaneki sent Senshi a deadly smirk, and the Chimera ghoul sighed and charged, sending up a large dust cloud in his wake.

"Aw come on you guys! I wanted to see some action!" Finn complained, pouting as the dust concealed the fight from her view. Omo rolled his eyes at the childish Ukaku and swept his bikaku at the dust, beginning to clear it. Hanemesu joined in, using just her hands but the two of them were making impressive progress. In a few moments, the victor was established. Kaneki was standing over the already regenerating body of Senshi, who rubbed his regenerating stump of a right arm sheepishly.

"Darn… You always catch me with that backstab, Kaneki," He said to the rinkaku ghoul, who had moved to reclaim his green cloak. Finn grinned and ran over to Senshi, eyeing where his right was reforming. Turning to Kaneki, she raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh dude, show some restraint at least!"

Having fastened the cloak around himself, Kaneki turned to face them and shrugged slightly. "Can't help it," He said softly in his ever present monotone.

Kamouri shook her head. "Suuure…"

Finn yawned, stretching her arms and looking like a child. "Okay!" She exclaimed a few moments later. "Anybody else hungry?"

Senshi nodded. "That fight took a lot out of me," He mumbled, glancing at Kaneki nervously. Omo nodded, scratching his head. "Ah, same. What about you, Hane?"

The quiet girl nodded softly, and Finn clapped her hands together. "Yahoo! Last one to find a Titan has to eat the nape~!"

Senshi recoiled in disgust, his kakugan gleaming in the daylight. "No way in hell!" He exclaimed, his intermixed kagune unfurling as he dashed for the large pine trees, scavenging for a vantage point.

Kaneki sighed as he watched the two of them go. Hane glanced at Omo, who rolled his eyes at their retreating forms. "All right, let's go," He sighed, then unfurled his bikaku and was gone.

Hane dashed after him, her orange rinkaku glistening in the sunlight.

Kamouri blinked as they all scattered, leaving the clearing the six of them had called home for several weeks. "We're calling each other our code names, right?" She asked Kaneki, who nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll hunt in a minute. Go tell the others, Needle," He said.

Kamouri grinned, her koukaku gleaming in the sun. "Sure thing Eyepatch," She said, and dashed after the others.

Kaneki watched her go, and sighed long and heavily.

"Well… I guess I'd better go," He whispered towards the sun. And with the sickening crack of his fingers, Kaneki unfurled his rinkaku and followed them, his single kakugan gleaming sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes. I'm an asshole.**

 ** _Yes,_ it's been way too long.**

 **No, I can't promise I will follow an update schedule. (I will try my hand at once a week.)**

 **BUT, I can promise that I will finish this story by the end of 2018.**

 **[If I don't, flame me to oblivion. I fucking deserve it for leaving you guys hanging like this.]**

* * *

Kaneki ran full force at the Titan, crimson rinkaku glistening in the sunlight. Omo shot past him, flanked by Hanamesu, who was as silent as ever as she laid blow after blow on the creature, knocking off chunks of flesh that Kamouri snatched and eagerly swallowed.

Finn cackled madly and jumped on the Titan's head, which at this point had decided that running was its only option. Unfortunately for it, Kaneki had joined Finn on its head and seamlessly decapitated it, yet made no move towards the nape.

Quickly, Senshi shot forward and severed the creature's limbs, snatching an arm for himself, which he quickly devoured. Omo was neat about his eating, having selected a nice slice of the Titan's left thigh and was hacking it into neat ribbons, which he swallowed like a human would spaghetti.

Of course, they all had to eat quickly, as Titan flesh always dissolved, no matter what they tried. And in the sunlight, the process was faster than ever.

Kaneki ate his fill, picking the bones clean and crunching some of them before they had time to evaporate.

That was one of the main three things he missed about eating humans: their sweet tasting flesh, [Titan meat tasted like heat and spice and dirt], gummy organs, [he would kill for one right about now], and the fun past time of crunching down on bones and sucking out the juicy marrow inside.

[It was pretty obvious to Kaneki - hell, to _all_ of the one eyes - that if a human stumbled upon them... well, they would be swallowed in seconds.]

As the other one-eyes finished their meal, Finn playfully poked Senshi on the cheek and grinned at his blank expression.

"What?" He demanded, eyebrow raised as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Did'ja eat the nape?"

The look on Senshi's face was a mix of 'why the hell would you even ask me this' and 'what even'; the favored, 'I'm too tired for your bullshit', and of course, the truly mastered twitch of his right eye.

But what he _said_ was the clincher.

"Fuck. You."

In the span of three seconds, Kamouri's face went pale, Omo grabbed Hanemesu's hand and got the hell out of Dodge, and Kaneki just sighed and prepared himself for some dodging practice.

Three seconds later, Senshi's steaming, dessacrated corpse fell to the ground, with Finn breathing heavily, her clothes covered in steaming gore.

She blinked, then pouted like a child. "Awww fuck, not again..."

Five minutes later, Senshi had reformed enough to give her a stink eye.

[And it was a pretty well-mastered stink-eye, too.]

* * *

Now that _that_ was done and over with, the group lazed around the clearing, satisfied with the Titan meat in their stomachs until Hanemesu's abdominal region growled.

Her facial expression didn't change, but there was a faint glow in her cheeks.

Senshi groaned. "Shiiiitttt Hane, you're supposed to eat the corpse to, not just hand it to Omo..."

The girl just shrugged and drew closer to her... brother? Protector? Friend? Senpai?

Eh, what the hell.

Kamouri sighed. "As much as I hate saying this, Senshi's right."

"Screw you too!"

The bikaku shot him a well-practiced death glare, and he let out a small "Eep!"

Rolling her eyes at him, she huffed and turned her attention back to the always-silent rinkaku. "I know you want to make sure Omo has his fill, but that doesn't mean you can't eat either." She deadpanned and added, "But we probably scared away all of the Titans for miles around..."

"That's okay, we can always find more!" Finn chirped from her place on the ground.

Kaneki eyed the group. "Then we're going hunting again, and Hanemseu?" She glanced at him as he added, "You're eating as much as you can hold. Any leftovers can be left for us."

She nodded, and Omo placed a hand on her shoulder protectively. "I second that."

Finn giggled and jumped to her feet. "Let's go then!"

And then they were off, the only trace of their presence being unsettled grass and the indent of a large corpse in the grass.

* * *

 **READ.**

 _Okay, so, it's been like the longest time ever._

 _So in preperation to write the next chapter, I re-read this story._

 _Only to find that it's SHIT._

 _No seriously, the OC's are useless. They're just... there._

 _So I've been thinking:_

 _Either finish the story with half-assed effort just because it needs to be finished, or re-write this without the OC's, but the same plot and an angsty Kaneki._

 _I'm leaving you guys up for the vote, but if it comes down to continuing it as it is, I'm employing one of you guys as a gamma so that you can poke me into writing. [like a co-writer if you will.]_

 _Gamma is undecided. Vote is undecided._

 _Review away friends._


End file.
